


Night Visitor

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Night Visitor by RSSacchi

  
  
  


_Night Visitor_

By RSS 

* * *

The doorbell wakes Amanda and the sensation of another Immortal makes it feel as if her brain is frying. She looks at the clock; she has been asleep less than an hour. Getting out of bed, she grabs her nightgown and walks out of her bedroom. Nick is away on business but he isn't due back yet so she doubts it's Nick, he's not the type to forget his keys. She makes her way through the empty nightclub and to the front door. 

She opens the door and sees Maureen O'Brennan. 

"Maureen, what are you doing here?" 

"Amanda, Father Liam told me where you are living. I'm in trouble." 

"Come in." Maureen walks inside and Amanda closes the door. "Where's Ron?" 

"He died ten years ago." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Thank you." 

"Tell me what brings you here in the middle of the night?" 

"Someone asked me on a date. I figured after ten years it was time." 

* * *

**EARLIER**

A man named Olivier took me to dinner and a play then we drove by a marina where he pointed to a yacht. "That's my boat." 

I could only see the silhouette but I figured it was probably very nice. "It looks lovely." 

"Thank you. It's even more impressive on the inside. Why don't we go inside? I can give you a cup of coffee and a tour." 

My instinct was to refuse, but I realized the mores had changed much since I last dated sixty years ago. "Why not?" 

He parked his car and led me to his yacht. When I stepped in found it really was lovely. 

"This is impressive." 

"Thank you. Let me take that." 

If I let him handle my raincoat he might be curious what a couple of pounds of metal was doing inside it. "That's all right I like doing things for myself. Is this a closet?" 

"Yes, it is." 

I hung up my coat, finding the boat's space economy amazing. "It's amazing how much can be fit in such a small space." 

"Yes, since resources are limited on a ship nothing is wasted. Including time." 

He took me in his arms and gave me a long kiss. Ron dated me for six months before he kissed me like that. Then he stuck his hands inside my blouse, something that doesn't happen until after the wedding. I broke free and pushed him away. 

"Stay back!" 

"I don't understand." 

"Obviously." I backed towards the closet. 

"Sorry if I misunderstood. Let me take you home." 

He took a step towards me. I had all to do to hold back my Irish temper and I stuck out my hand like a traffic cop. 

"That's all right, I'm a grown woman, I can find my own way home." 

He shook his head as if I was the improper one. I took my raincoat from the closet and walked to the cabin's door. I was a step from the doorknob when the door burst open and two men in dark clothing brandishing guns burst in. One man shot me twice and I heard Oliver give a short yell before the intruders shot him. Then they shot me in the back. 

* * *

When I came back to life I saw Olivier lying in a pool of blood. I rushed over to him and felt his neck for a pulse but he was dead. I heard a police siren in the distance. There I was: on a boat with a dead man. Knowing they would blame me for the murder, I slipped off my shoes, scooped them up and ran away. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

"I walked around aimlessly until I recovered my wits enough to think of Father Liam." 

Amanda gives Maureen a smile to reassure her. "Let's get you cleaned up." She leads Maureen to a suite and gives Maureen a robe and three towels. She opens a bathroom door. "Here you go." 

Maureen steps into the bathroom and Amanda returns to her bedroom to look for something she can loan Maureen for the night. Most of Amanda's sleepwear is too continental for Maureen's provincial sensibilities. Amanda finds a pair of pajamas she wears for cold nights and waits for Maureen to finish her shower. Amanda thinks back to the first time she met Maureen. 

* * *

**NEW YORK, 1897**

Amanda is visiting Father Liam at his church. She looks around; it's a quaint little church, just the kind Father Liam likes. 

"It's a nice church you have here." 

"Will you be visiting it this Sunday?" 

"I don't think so." 

The front door bursts open. A man blesses himself quickly then shouts as he runs towards Father Liam. "Father, you have to come quickly!" 

"What's the matter?" 

"There's been a fight at Clancy's bar. Maureen got in the way. She got stabbed. It looks real bad Father." 

"Amanda, come with me! Tommy, get a coach!" 

Father Liam and Amanda run down the street and into a bar. There's a woman with strawberry blond hair and fair skin lying on the floor with a knife in her back. Father Liam rushes to her. He looks at her wound and feels her hand before picking her up and carrying her outside. 

"It looks much worse than it is." 

He takes her into a waiting coach. Amanda whispers in his ear, "Looks much wore than it is." 

"To the hospital!" He whispers to Amanda, "Not telling the whole truth 'tis not lying." 

The woman struggles to cross herself. "Bless me Father for I have sinned. It has been six days since my last confession. I swore three times. Father, I am sorry for these and all my sins." 

"Say a Hail Mary." 

Maureen struggles to say a Hail Mary as Father Liam gives her absolution. Amanda finds it odd the woman is worried about swearing when someone rammed a knife into her. Maureen closes her eyes and goes limp. The change in sensation tells Amanda Maureen's Immortality has been triggered. Amanda looks at Father Liam. The hoof beat is the only sound. Then Maureen takes a deep breath. 

Maureen looks sad. Amanda smiles at her. "Don't worry darling, you're going to live." 

Father Liam nods agreement. "'Tis true my child. You will live, the pain will go away in just a moment." 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Maureen steps out of the bathroom and Amanda hands her a set of pajamas then beckons Maureen to follow her. Amanda walks out of the suite and down the hallway opening the door to another suite. 

"My friend is out of town. He won't be back for another day or so." 

"You sure he won't mind?" 

"Just don't redecorate the bathroom." 

"Thank you very much." 

"Maureen, don't worry, we'll get everything straightened out in the morning." 

Amanda walks out of the suite and closes the door behind her. She walks back to her suite and into her bedroom and glances at the clock on her nightstand. _Now for a few hours of uninterrupted sleep._

* * *

A knock on her door wakes Amanda. She looks at the clock; she has been sleeping for less than an hour. _I don't believe this._ Amanda grabs her robe and puts it on as she walks to the door. She opens the door and finds an embarrassed looking Maureen. 

"Sorry, your friend came back." 

Amanda steps aside and Maureen walks past her. 

"I'll sleep on the couch." 

"That's okay I'll take the couch." 

"I wouldn't hear of it." 

Nick Wolfe walks inside the suite. 

"As you wish, I'm too tired to argue. Maureen, this is Nick Wolfe; Nick, Maureen O'Brennan." 

Maureen extends her hand and walks over to Nick and he shakes Maureen's hand. Amanda puts her hands together. 

"Sorry I cast Maureen in the role of Goldilocks; she needs a place to sleep for the night. Speaking of which, I think we all just want to get to sleep for now. So Nick we'll see you tomorrow morning. Late tomorrow morning." 

"Sounds good. Good-night Maureen." 

"Good night Nick. Sorry about intruding." 

"It's all right." 

* * *

Amanda steps out of the bathroom just as Maureen enters the suite with breakfast. 

"Perfect timing Maureen, I'm famished." 

"I figured you would be. One of these days you'll tell me where you put it all." 

They eat as they discuss Maureen's options for her new life. The buzz of another Immortal tells Amanda that Nick has returned. Moments later Nick bursts into Amanda's suite with an angry look on his face. Amanda is angry with Nick for barging in but keeps her composure. 

"Oh, just come right on in, don't bother to knock." 

Nick ignores Amanda and throws a picture of Maureen on the table. "How are we going to handle this like mortals or Immortals?" 

Maureen looks frightened. "What are you talking about?" 

"You killed somebody last night." 

"I didn't kill him!" 

"How did you know it was a him?" 

"I was with Olivier but I didn't kill him! Do you think I'm a monster?" 

"Don't put on that innocent act." 

Amanda knows some men who would teach Nick how to talk to a lady. This gives Amanda an idea. "Maureen, let's finish our coffee. Then you can take his head while I dust off my little black book. Then we can go on a double date." 

"Amanda, that isn't funny." 

"It's not meant to be funny. It's meant to be ridiculous just like Nick's accusations." 

"She works her charms so he ditches his body guards. Then when she's alone with him she kills him. It's the oldest trick in the book; she might have invented it." 

Maureen clinches her teeth. She stands and rushes to the bedroom. Nick follows after her but Amanda runs in front of him and blocks the door. 

"If Maureen wasn't such a lady she would have slapped your face," Amanda says, then slaps him. 

"She either killed him or knows who did." 

Amanda points to the bathroom. Nick and Amanda walk to the bathroom. Amanda picks up Maureen's dress and puts two fingers through bullet holes. 

"What does that prove? She would get back up in a couple of minutes. The dress is out of style anyway." 

Amanda slaps Nick's face. 

"If she was devious enough to arrange an assassination that included her own death she wouldn't be knocking on an old friend's door in the middle of the night. The police would have two DOAs and one missing body." 

"You have a point. If she's not involved then she could give a description of the killers." 

"She didn't mention them being masked. So maybe she could. I'll talk to her." 

Amanda slowly opens the bedroom door and walks inside to find Maureen crying on the bed. 

"Maureen." Amanda sits next to Maureen. "Maureen. Nick knew about Immortals before he knew he was one. He ran into some really bad examples so now he always assumes if an Immortal is around the Immortal is guilty. I set him right. He really is one of the good guys." 

Maureen sits up and wipes her tears. Amanda stands and extends her hand. "Come." 

Amanda leads Maureen into the living room. Nick looks contrite. 

"I'm sorry I was quick to judge you." 

Maureen nods. Amanda always liked Nick's willingness to admit his mistakes. 

"Maureen, why don't you tell me what happened?" 

Maureen sits down and tells Nick what happened the night before. Nick listens intently. 

"Were there any other Immortals around?" 

"I still have my head." 

"Then it's a mortal problem. Let's look at some mug shots." 

"I don't mind looking but I can't go to the police." 

"We can't just let the killers walk." 

"But you assumed I did it and you know what I am. How can I explain to the police them leaving me alive?" 

Amanda knows Nick is right. She also knows Maureen knows he's right. She just needs a little nudge. 

"Maureen, would you like to talk to Liam about it?" 

"No need. I already know what he will say. Just show me the pictures." 

* * *

Amanda sits on the couch in Nick's office as Maureen sits next to Nick as he searches his computer. 

"That one." 

"You sure?" 

"Positive." 

"Salim Akhtar and Laurent Bourgain. Akhtar spent three years in jail for attempted murder. He's a suspect in a murder case. Bourgain is a suspect in three murder cases. That's the criminal justice system for you." 

"Now what?" 

"We think of the story you're going to tell the police." 

* * *

Maureen nervously tells her story to a police inspector as Amanda and Nick look on. 

"So you get Mr. Colbert to take you on his yacht." 

"He pointed it out; he offered to give me the tour. All I did was say it was lovely." 

"No matter. You were on the yacht with Mr. Colbert then two men burst in and shot Mr. Colbert. They shot at you and missed. You passed out then and when you regained consciousness Mr. Colbert was dead. Strange they didn't make sure you were dead." 

Amanda decides to try some deflection. She throws up her hands. "You just can't get good help anymore." 

"Ms. Montrose, please." 

"Why did you run away?" 

"I checked his pulse, he was dead. Then I heard the sirens. I knew I would be blamed for it. So I ran." 

"That was unwise." 

"I know." 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are in Nick's office. "It's been two days. They haven't found them yet." 

"Sometimes it takes time to find suspects." 

"I know how this works. If they don't show up soon the cops will look to pin it on Maureen." 

"Amanda, give them a little credit." 

"Do you want to discuss the times I was picked up by the Paris police?" 

"Do you want to discuss how many of those times it was because you were guilty?" 

The phone rings. "Nick Wolfe," he answers and listens. "Thank you." Nick hangs up the phone. 

"Someone spotted them. As I said, have a little faith." 

* * *

Nick and Amanda step inside a bar. As Amanda stays near the door and surveys the room, Nick makes his way to the bar and talks to the bartender for a moment. He walks towards a corner of the room. There are two figures seated there but it's too dark to make them out. Nick walks over to Amanda. 

"It's them all right. They're seated in the corner." 

"How are we going to play this?" 

"I'm going to call in the cavalry. It's best we don't try anything in here; if they leave before the cops come we'll grab them." 

* * *

The inspector and two other plainclothes officers come into the bar. Nick confers with the inspector. 

"They're at the corner." 

"We need a little diversion. Ms. Montrose, why don't you go over to the bar and offer everyone a round of drinks." 

"Courtesy of the Paris police department?" 

"Of course." 

Amanda walks over to the bar as Nick and the officers make their way towards the back of the room. Moments later the bartender announces, "The Mademoiselle is buying everyone a round of drinks!" 

There is a short applause then everyone makes their way to the bar. The two suspects stand and the officers immediately grab them. Nick and the inspector frisk them for weapons before the officers handcuff them. 

* * *

Amanda, Nick, the inspector and Maureen sit in a darkened room. She has already identified one suspect. They look through a large glass window as the police march in a group of men. Maureen recognizes a culprit the minute he enters the room. 

"That's him! The fourth one in the line!" 

The inspector turns to Maureen. "Are you sure Ms. O'Brennan?" 

"Positive." 

"Thank you. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" 

"Positive." 

* * *

Amanda is impressed at how game Maureen is. They walk down the corridor as two police officers lead the suspects from the opposite end of the corridor. One of the suspects proclaims, "This is impossible! I killed you!" 

"Shut up you idiot!" 

The ruse worked, making the inspector's job much easier. The inspector accepts Maureen's version of what happened and she was just an innocent bystander. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda is in her suite with Nick. Maureen is downstairs. Amanda glances at her front door. 

"Poor Maureen. She's been out of the dating scene so long she doesn't know how to read men." 

"She doesn't know how to read men? I've seen some of the men who you've been with. You've picked your share of thieves and murders." 

"Touché, you haven't even seen the womanizers." 

THE END   
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
